gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Packie19
Meine Beiträge * * Eine meiner größten Leistungen bisher : Der Dialog zur Mission Trespass. Meine Lieblingscharakter *Patrick McReary Meine Bewertungen (SPOILER) GTA 4 : Überwältigend. Grafik, Story, alles stimmt. Das Feeling ist auch geil. Die Möglichkeiten haben im Gegensatz zu San Andreas sehr abgenommen (Panzer, Minigun, geilere Waffen, Flugzeuge, Fallschirme, mehr, abwechslungsreichere Nebenmissionen haben gefehlt. Die Open World ist nicht abwechslungsreich wie in SA, aber trotzdem klasse.). Wirklich hassenswerter Antagonist (Dimitri). (+). Beste Stadt. (+). Phil Bells Missionen sind wirklich die besten. (+) Die Story ist die beste aus allen GTA -Teilen. Das macht GTA 4 zu meinem Lieblingsteil. Mir sind die Story und die Charaktere am wichtigsten. Niko ist ein klasse Protagonist. Ich finde seine Geschichte so traurig und packend. Er versucht in Amerika neu anzufangen, weg von seinem alten Leben. Aber sein altes Leben kann er einfach nicht vergessen. Der Krieg hat ihn "ruiniert", wie er selbst gesagt hat. Bester Charakter der GTA-Reihe. Note: 1 GTA San Andreas : Die Story ist sehr gut, es gibt 3 Großstädte, ein ländliches Gebiet und ein Wüstengebiet und sehr viele abwechslungsreiche Nebenmissionen. Dieses Gangsta-Feeling ist echt gut. Der Protagonist ist gut, und die Missionen sind abwechslungsreich. Sehr gute Antagonisten. (+) Es gibt sehr viele Möglichkeiten. Note: 1 GTA Vice City : Die Missionenanzahl ist etwas enttäuschend, die Stadt leider etwas zu klein, aber das 80er Feeling ist der Hammer. Die Story ist sehr gut, aber etwas knapp. Der Protagonist ist sehr gut. Die Antagonisten auch. (+) Note: 2 GTA 3 : Die Story ist gut. Claude spricht nie, die Missionenanzahl ist auch zu knapp, die Stadt dagegen gut. Die Antagonistin (Catalina) ist gut. (+). Note: 2- GTA Liberty City Stories : Die Story ist richtig klasse. Die Missionen sind abwechslungsreich, die Stadt ist gut, und der Protagonist gefällt mir sehr. Der Antagonist (Massimo Torini) tritt nur in 2 Missionen auf. (-). Es gibt einem dieses Mafia- Feeling, das mir persönlich wirklich gefällt. (+).Es gibt leider keine Luftfahrzeuge, und Schutzwesten kann man erst in der zweiten Stadt kaufen. Aber das sind nur Kleinigkeiten. Note: 2+ GTA Vice City Stories : Die Story ist sehr gut. Der Protagonist ist gut. Lance taucht wieder auf. Die Antagonisten sind sehr gut, aber die Stadt zu klein. Die Missionen sind sehr gut, und abwechslungsreich. Phil Collins kommt vor. Finde ich persönlich richtig cool. Note: 2+ GTA TLAD : Die Story ist sehr gut. Die Motorräder sind spitze, und der Protagonist ist sehr gut. Geile Stadt (gleiche aus GTA 4), geiles Feeling, tolle Nebenmissionen (besonders die Dirty Laundry Jobs für Stubbs haben richtig Spaß gemacht. Da gibt es auch die Infernus-Mission : Man muss Bryce Dawkins Infernus verwanzen und dann wieder bei seinem Haus abstellen. Stubbs schickt dann einem die Nummer für die Wanze. Die kann man dann anrufen und man hört Bernie singen, und Niko vor den Cops flüchten. Cooles Easter Egg.) Allerdings ist die Story nicht so gut wie die von TBoGT und die Charaktere auch nicht. Die Story ist auch ziemlich grau, was aber auch sehr gut passt. Note : 2+ GTA TBOGT : Sehr guter Protagonist, tolle Open-World (die gleiche wie in GTA 4). Tolle Story (die Missionen sind auch sehr übertrieben krass, abgedreht, und abwechslungsreich, was ich klasse finde), tolle Nebenmissionen (besonders die Club Management-Missionen mit den Stars machen richtig Spaß), und mehr Möglichkeiten (Extras), wie z.B den Buzzard, den Bullet GT, den Super Drop Diamond, die goldene Uzi, den NOOSE Panzer und den Fallschirm, die den Spielspaß noch ein bisschen erhöhen. Man kann auch im Club feieren oder dort arbeiten. Die neu dazugekommenen Charaktere sind klasse. Es ist auch fröhlicher als GTA 4. Das heißt nicht, dass ich GTA 4 nicht mag. Genau wegen dieser tiefgründigen Story liebe ich GTA 4. Aber das war hier bei TBoGT so passend. (San Andreas-Style ^^) Für ein Add-on total genial. Klasse. Note : 1 GTA 5 : Wie lange ich auf dieses Spiel gewartet hab'...Aber dann war es da. Meine Kritik : Die drei Protagonisten waren eine gute Entscheidung. Michael ist mein Lieblingscharakter. Seine komplexe Persönlichkeit und seine relaxte Art machen ihn zu einem sehr interessanten Charakter. Franklin ist der ehemalige Gangster, der sich jetzt aber weiterentwickeln will und von Lamar immer wieder in die Scheiße gezogen wird. (Lamar hält an seinem Gangsterleben fest). Ich mag seine ruhige Art. Trevor ist der extrem lustige Psychopath. Er ist zwar lustig, aber überhaupt nicht sympathisch. Ich mag ihn nicht, ich finde ihn aber extrem lustig. Ist glaube, das ist bei jedem der Fall. Jetzt zur Story : (Der Anfang bis zu Trevor spielt nur in Los Santos) Michael ist Familienvater und unglücklich verheiratet. Seine Kinder gehen ihm auch auf die Nerven. Franklin muss immer noch mit seinem Freund Lamar, der sich nicht weiterentwicklen will, arbeiten und wird dabei immer wieder von diesem genervt. Lamar versucht ihn, ins Gangsterleben runterzuziehen, aber Franklin lässt sich das nicht gefallen. Die beiden arbeiten für Simeon, einen Autohändler. Sie machen ein paar Besorgungen für ihn. Franklin kriegt dann den Auftrag, einen SUV aus einer Garage zurückzuführen, da der Besitzer anscheinend nicht bezahlt. Dazu muss er in ein Haus einbrechen, da die Garage nur von innen betretbar ist. Er sieht und hört zwei Geschwister, die sich streiten und eine Frau, die anscheinend etwas mit einem Tennislehrer am Laufen hat. Er holt sich den Wagen, will ihn abliefern, aber wird dann von Michael bedroht, der versteckt auf der Rückbank im Wagen lag. Michael deckt auf, dass Simeon ein Kreditbetrüger ist, und das sein Sohn (der Besitzer vom SUV) den Wagen erst neulich kaufte und es deshalb nicht möglich ist, dass er schon so viel bezahlen muss. Michael befiehlt Franklin durch das Fenster von Simeons Werkstatt zu fahren und Michael gibt Franklin Geld dafür und verprügelt Simeon. Nun ist Franklin arbeitslos und kommt natürlich auf die Idee, bei Michael vorbeizuschauen. Franklin beweist, dass er gut ist. Er hilft Michael bei ein paar Sachen. Jimmy wollte z.B Michaels Yacht verkaufen. Die Yacht und er wurden dann von Gangstern entführt. Franklin hilft dann, Jimmy zu retten. Danach sieht Michael, dass seine Frau eine Affäre mit ihrem Tennislehrer in seinem Bett hat und wird wütend. Und Franklin kommt genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt vorbei. Sie verfolgen den Tennislehrer bis zu seinem angeblichen Haus und reißen es dann vom Hang. Daraufhin kriegen sie einen Anruf von der Besitzerin, die irgendetwas von "Martin Madrazo" faselt und sie werden dann von Gangstern beschossen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Madrazo ein hochrangiger Gangsterboss ist und Michael wird erstmal von ihm geschlagen. Michael muss natürlich den Wiederaufbau bezahlen und ihm fällt nur ein Weg ein : Er muss zurück ins "Geschäft". Nebenbei hat er noch diverse Familienprobleme und Franklin muss immer noch Lamar ertragen. Michael trifft Lester, einen alten Freund, der ihn immer bei Überfällen verholfen hat, wieder und Michael erklärt ihm die Situation. Erstmal muss Michael ihm einen Gefallen tun. Er muss einen Sprengsatz (Michael wusste nichtmal, dass das einer ist) in das neue Lifeinvader Handy, das für die Vorführung benutzt werden soll, anfügen und sich dann die Vorführung zuhause ansehen und ihn dann anrufen, wenn Jay das Handy rausholt. Der Sprengsatz wird detoniert, Michael ist ein bisschen erschrocken und ein paar Tage später geht's schon an die Vorbereitungen für den Juwelenraub. Diese finde ich persönlich sehr geil. Man kann Crewmitglieder auswählen (auch Packie aus GTA 4, mein Lieblingscharakter. Er tritt in einer Zufallsmission nahe Franklins Haus auf.). Man kann sich zwischen A (laut) und B (leise) entscheiden. Im Juwelenraub muss man bei A nur Karabiner klauen und bei B muss man Tränengas, das durch den Lüftungsschacht geworfen wird, und einen Pest Control Van mit Gasmasken klauen, damit man während des Überfall nicht auch bewusstlos wird. Je besser die Crew, desto glatter läuft alles ab. Packie z.B ist sehr gut und die Unterhaltungen mit ihm sind sehr interessant. Er erzählt unter anderem vom Banküberfall aus GTA 4. Dann gibt es auch noch schlechte wie Karim Denz, der sich dann beim Juwelenraub, wenn man ihn gewählt hat, nicht mal die Route angeschaut hat. Aber ihre Fähigkeiten werden verbessert, wenn man sie dann nimmt. Das heißt : Im Juwelenraub ist er schlecht, im nächsten Überfall besser und im übernächsten sehr gut. Allerdings bringt das nicht viel, weil es nur 5 Überfälle gibt und bei einem kann man nur einen Schützen auswählen. Weiter zur Story : Während des Überfalls sagt Michael zu einem Arbeiter "You forget a thousand things every day. Make sure, this is one of 'em." Das hat er auch schon im Prolog zu einer Wache gesagt (Im Prolog sieht man ihn Trevor und Brad bei einem Banküberfall. Michael hatte ber einen Deal mit dem FIB, mit Dave Norton besser gesagt, weil er Kinder hatte und aussteigen wollte und hatte seine Truppe in eine Falle gelockt. Brad wurde erschossen, Michael hat sich anschießen lassen, hatte aber eine Schutzweste und Trevor konnte entkommen.) Danach sieht man Trevor in Sandy Shores, in der Wüste, wie er Sex mit einer Bikerin hat, die sich als Ashley aus The Lost and Damned herausstellt. Dann sieht man endlich wieder Johnny nach 4 Jahren. Er ist wütend, weil Trevor mit Ashley verkehrt (das heißt, Johnny ist wieder mit Ash zusammen, was unlogisch ist) und es wird gezeigt, was für ein psychopathisches Arschloch Trevor ist. Erst umarmt er Johnny, um ihn zu "beruhigen" und dan schubst er ihn, haut ihm eine Bierflasche an den Kopf und tritt diesen ein, bis er tot ist. Eine sehr dumme Entscheidung von Rockstar. Wirklich schlecht gemacht. Trevor hat im Fernsehen, während er Ashley vögelte die News gesehen, und den Arbeiter gesehen, zu dem Michael seinen bekannten Satz gesagt hat. Dieser wiederholte den Satz und so kam Trevor auf die Idee, dass Michael noch lebt...(weiteres folgt bald) Fazit : Die Story ist im Großen und Ganzen gut, es gibt sehr viele Zufallsmissionen und Freaks und diese Missionen sind sehr abwechslungsreich. Von der Story hatte ich mir mehr erhofft. Die von GTA 4 ist um einiges besser. Die Open World ist sehr gut und abwechslungsreich, obwohl mir die von San Andreas besser gefällt. Es gibt sehr viel zu machen. Ich hab' 70 Stunden Spielzeit für 98% gebraucht. Man kann Autos und Waffen tunen, man kann wieder Unternehmen kaufen, es gibt viele kleine Verbesserungen und Flugzeuge kann man auch wieder fliegen. Die Minigun und den originalen Panzer gibt's wieder. Man kann jagen und tauchen etc...Es gibt auch wieder, wie in GTA 4 ein Fernsehprogramm mit vielen Easter Eggs über Red Dead Redemption, LA Noire...und es kommen auch mehrere Charaktere aus GTA 4 und den Add- Ons wieder vor. Da wären : Johnny, Terry, Clay (die leider alle sterben), Der ULP Kontakt (der stirbt auch), Karen (Michelle), Packie (mein Lieblingscharakter), Rocco aus TBoGT und diverse Stars aus TBoGT. Man kann wirklich sehr viel tun und am meisten haben mir die Freak-Missionen, die man auch schon aus GTA 4 und RDR kennt, Spaß gemacht und die Überfälle und abgedrehten Storymissionen, und das Fliegen, tauchen und jagen. Leider sind die Story und die Charaktere nicht so klasse wie in GTA 4. Und das ist für mich am wichtigsten. Note : 2 Meine Lieblingscharaktere GTA 4 : Patrick McReary, Niko Bellic, Phil Bell, Derrick McReary, und Roman Bellic. GTA San Andreas : Carl Johnson, Cesar Vialpando, Wu Zi Mu, Mike Toreno, Sean Johnson, und Salvatore Leone. GTA Vice City : Tommy Vercetti, Lance Vance, Juan Garcia Cortez, und Ken Rosenberg. GTA Vice City Stories ''': Phil Cassidy, Lance Vance und Victor Vance. '''GTA 3 : Salvatore Leone, Asuka Kasen, Donald Love und Toni Cipriani. GTA Liberty City Stories : Toni Cipriani, Salvatore Leone, Donald Love und JD O'Toole. GTA TBOGT : Luis Lopez, Anthony Prince und Yusuf Amir. GTA TLAD : Johnny Klebitz, Terry Thorpe und Jim Fitzgerald. '''GTA 5 : '''Packie, Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton und Solomon Richards.